<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>excerpts of stories untold by kagehana_tsukio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266198">excerpts of stories untold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehana_tsukio/pseuds/kagehana_tsukio'>kagehana_tsukio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry, poetry collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehana_tsukio/pseuds/kagehana_tsukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of original poetry, also posted to tumblr (hallowmist.tumblr.com)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the wanderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>08.15.2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wander <br/>
from star to star <br/>
to cradle each,<br/>
and add to your jar.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>The jar you carry<br/>
is not filled with dreams <br/>
or memories <br/>
of things you cannot bear to see. </p><p>Each star is the centre<br/>
of a universe <br/>
yearning to unfold. </p><p>One day, <br/>
A wanderer walks by <br/>
and will see a jar<br/>
filled with lights.</p><p>And as gentle as moonlight<br/>
each star <br/>
will be placed back into the sky.</p><p>(and a universe will start anew)</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. an untold chapter in the stories of forgotten warriors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>08.17.2017</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tell me the stories about the warriors. </p><p>Warriors not of body who charge into the heart of battle, <br/>
But warriors of the heart who stand their ground and endure. </p><p>The ones who defend and rage against the dark, <br/>
the dark that twists and twines its way around our souls. </p><p>Let legends be told of the warriors - <br/>
who were denied their right to be called so. </p><p>The ones with stories left untold,<br/>
Who waged wars against the darkness, <br/>
That would relentlessly attack the light. </p><p>The ones who were scorned by those who could not see, <br/>
(deemed frail of body and frail of mind) <br/>
But who had the fiercest of spirits that would rise, and rise again. </p><p>The ones who faced the dark -<br/>
(-the abyss stares back)<br/>
But do not let it define them. </p><p>Tell me the stories of the unknown warriors, <br/>
And let them be known. </p><p>- an untold chapter in the stories of forgotten warriors </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. soft whispers and shattered dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>11.16.2017</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little red, little red,<br/>
Don't forget<br/>
to watch the trees.</p><p>Listen to the birdsong<br/>
and feel the whisperwinds on your cheeks.</p><p>Oh little red,<br/>
Watch the forest cries,<br/>
and get ready to</p><p>R</p><p>     U</p><p>          N.</p><p>- soft whispers and shattered dreams | e.q.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. language (is alive)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>08.19.2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Language is alive.</p>
      <p>As alive as civilizations</p>
      <p>and the people</p>
      <p>and the lands they fill.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>One year, ten,</p>
      <p>decades, centuries</p>
      <p>Go by.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And still, it remains.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Ever-changing and adapting,</p>
      <p>stealing, molding, discarding.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Language is a journey:</p>
      <p>changing,</p>
      <p>from one stop to the next,</p>
      <p>from generation to generation,</p>
      <p>continuing forever.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. do not forget your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>08.15.2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="quote aborder">
  <p>Do not weep for me,<br/>
for I am just a dream.</p>
  <p>But what are dreams,<br/>
You said,<br/>
But memories<br/>
of a life forgotten,<br/>
of a life unlived.</p>
  <p>Dreams placed maps<br/>
among the stars,<br/>
and legends in our hearts.</p>
  <p>They made us:<br/>
unfathomable,<br/>
immeasurable,<br/>
unstoppable.</p>
  <p>Do not forget your dreams,<br/>
(lest you have no one to guide you when you sleep)</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>